Hydra
The Hydra is a massive monster, that served Hades in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war, only appearing in the final battle. Queen Narissa also adopted the monster's form to battle Hades and Maleficent in the finale of the Disney Villains War. It first appeared as one of Hades' many monsters in the Disney animated film Hercules. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Eating Monsters for Dinner Prior to the events of the war, when the titan, Chronos, confronts his son, Hades, he takes his servants into the battle by attacking his son. However, Hades managed to took control of her by blasting one of them with his own powers while calling Hydra to his aid to devour some of the monsters of Chronos. This was the only scene of Hydra during the fight on Bald Mountain. The Battle Of France During the final events of the war, Hades summons again his pet to cause destruction and chaos to Paris. While many troops were unable to kill her, the Griffin chopped one of her heads, only to his horror that instead it give her multiple heads. While this battle was happening, the dinosaur, Sharptooth, came to challenge her, but instead of attacking her personally, Sharptooth banged his head into a rocky mountain, which caused it's giants rocks to fall and bury the serpent under from the rocks, much to Hades fury. Disney Villains War Killing An Intruder When the thief, Gazeem, entered the Underworld to steal some magical artifacts for Jafar, he was encountered by the queen of the Underoworld, Narissa . After seeing him, Narissa took the form of Hydra and eat him alive, leaving an angry Jafar to leave this place at once, while Narissa returned to her normal form. Serpents Fight After Jafar infinitrate the Underworld and transform himself into a Giant Cobra form, Hades took the form of Hydra to challenge him. However, Jafar slayed her head, leaving her body, collapsing to the floor, much to Jafar's laughter. It was later revealed that Hydra (aka Hades) survived the attack and returned to his normal god form. Dragon Vs Monster At the final events of the war, Queen Narissa fought the mistress of all evil, Maleficent, to defend the Underworld from her enemies. Seeing that, Maleficent quickly transformated into her dragon form to fight her. But it was no worth for Maleficent to kill her easily, because that everytime he chopped her, multiple heads come over to her body. After the dark fairy was weakened by her powers, Narissa take her advantage by injuring her. However, just as she was attacking Maleficent, the dragon banged herself into a cliff, she was standing, to the monster burying her alive and taking Maleficent with, much to the horrors of their allies. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Fight With The Hobgoblin During the events of the war, the Hydra was under the control of Nathaniel, along with a troll he found on his way to Kingpin's flat, on purpose to free his queen, Narissa, who was imprisoned after an encounter with Whiplash. At their arrival they confront Hobgoblin, a dangerous mutant creature. After the troll fails to deal with him, it was time for the Hydra to attack the goblin. At first his head got sliced from it's body by his weapons, only to his shock that it repaired himself by coming over many heads from her body. In a final stand, the Hydra take it final strike to it's enemy, however Hobgoblin uses his fire bombs to destroy a cliff that Hydra was under from it, burying it alive from the big boulders. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Hercules Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Dark Council Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Queen Narissa's transformations Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Echidna's Children Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team M Category:Meio's Empire Category:Clawed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:1997 introductions Category:Movie Villains Category:Snakes Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Servant of Chernabog